


The Job's Yours

by masterofpuppies



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal Sex, Company, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness, boss!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofpuppies/pseuds/masterofpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank owns a record company. After years of hard work, he's finally made it. And now, he can get his own assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frank had been working all of his life to get to where he is now. He never flunked off school and he always got the best grades that he could. When he began working at Eyeball records, he was nothing but a mere look-out, searching bars for local bands who were yet to be discovered.

Now... Now he ran the entire company from an office at the top of the company building. And the building was twenty stories high.

Which, of course, made Frank feel more powerful than ever.

He was finally on top. Granted, he didn't have a wife or kids. But he was gay and trying to find a partner was too much hard work.

"Mr Iero? The applicant, Gerard Way is on his way up for the interview. That's all sir." Frank's doorwoman's voice came from his personal tannoy.

* * *

"So, Mr Way..." Frank spoke, sitting back in his large, faux-leather chair, "How do you think you can benefit me by being my assistant?"

"Well, sir," Gerard replied with confidence, "I am perfectly organized and I'm always willing to do tasks outwith working hours."

Frank nodded his head slowly, sitting the man's CV on his desk.

He was silent for a few seconds, thinking to himself. The man had looked so attractive when he walked in, black trousers tight around his thighs, coming out in a bootleg shape at his calves.

He was also wearing a grey waistcoat over his clean white shirt. And to top it all off, his jet black hair shone under the bright lights of Frank's office, a charming smile spread across his face.

"Okay, Gerard. I can tell you now that you are hired to be my personal assistant." Frank smiled politely.

Gerard grinned in response.

"Thank you, sir. I swear you won't regret this. So when do I start?" He asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Now." Frank stated.

"Now?" Gerard replied, a little surprised.

"Right now." Frank nodded.

Gerard just stood up and went over to the desk labelled 'Assistant', sitting in the chair while slouching slightly.

"So... What should I do?" He inquired, drumming his fingers on the desk.

Frank just looked over at the man with a smirk across his face and an eyebrow raised. Gerard, tired of the stare-down, averted his eyes and pouted to himself.

Frank still stared. Frank couldn't stop staring. Gerard was too beautiful.

* * *

 

Three weeks had passed and Frank was growing closer to his assistant as he discovered more about him. The man loved the same music as Frank, but he was slightly more theatrical with his taste. He was obsessed with comics and drawing. He even liked the same movies as Frank.

Frank was amazed by Gerard. He was too good to be true.

Sitting at his own desk, Gerard called over,

"Erm... Mr Iero? Will I ever be, like, busy with this job? I never really seem to have to do anything? And I get paid so much for nothing."

Frank chuckled to himself.

"No. Last week was as busy as this place gets." Frank clarified.

"Oh." Was all Gerard said.

"Just work on your comic or something." Frank suggested and Gerard nodded eagerly, reaching into his bag for his at supplies.

He was so wonderful and delightful. Frank wanted to kiss him right there.

"I'm gonna get comfortable." Frank announced and made his way over to the small cupboard, which was practically a mini-wardrobe.

He pulled a pair of black skinny-jeans out, along with a 'Iron Maiden' t-shirt.

Removing his blazer, Frank kicked his shoes off at the same time, glancing over to see if Gerard was looking.

He wasn't. Yet.

Frank turned so that he was facing Gerard, but looked out of the window behind the man. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, seeing that now, his assistant was looking at him occasionally.

Once Frank had shrugged his shirt off, he stretched his back out, standing on his tip-toes with his arms up high. He let out a loud sigh as he finished stretching and saw from his peripheral vision that Gerard was staring at him.

Pulling his 'Iron Maiden' shirt on, Frank undid his trousers and pulled his zipper down, pretending to not feel Gerard's burning gaze on him. He kicked his pants off and grabbed his skinny jeans off, pushing his feet through each leg hole and pulling the jeans up, jumping a little to help.

He finally met Gerard's gaze and faked a shocked look.

"W-Were... Were you staring that whole time?" He uttered and Gerard shook his head quickly.

"No! Not at all. I was just gonna... Compliment your shirt! It's awesome." He blushed, causing Frank to turn away and snigger quietly.

 _'My ass.'_ He thought to himself.

Picking his clothes off of the floor and throwing them into a nearby basket, Frank looked back to Gerard.

"Keep working." He said sternly and saw Gerard shudder slightly.

 _'The fuck was that?'_ Frank thought.

"You cold, Gee?" He asked, approaching Gerard before putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

"No, why?" Gerard asked, staring at his unfinished drawing, his pen hovering above the paper.

"You were shaking, I just wanted to check you were okay." Frank said and leaned closer to Gerard, trying to see the drawing, "That's good."

He could see Gerard smile from the angle he was at and grinned himself, a light breath ghosting over Gerard's ear, causing the man to shake again.

_'Oh.'_

Frank pulled his head away from Gerard's slightly and held the man's shoulder with a firm grip.

"You know, Gerard..." He spoke in a gravelly tone, his hand slipping from Gerard's shoulder, down his collarbone and onto his chest, "I've noticed that you get really tense when you're around me. What's up with that?"

Gerard let out a shaky breath as Frank's voice came closer to his ear. He didn't reply as Frank's hand traveled further down his torso.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Frank continued, "Do I... Intimidate you? I thought we were friends."

"W-We are." Gerard whispered, his voice wavering.

Frank's hand was nearing his crotch and his breath was hot against Gerard's ear.

"Well, if we don't figure this... Problem out soon... I may have to consider suspending you." Frank stated and ran his fingers along the hardening bulge in Gerard's pants, humming to himself.

Suddenly, Frank stood up straight and walked over to his own desk, sitting in his chair and watching Gerard again. His eyes were closed as his mouth hung open, the hair that had fallen from behind his ear falling past his cheeks.

The hand that wasn't holding the pen was gripping his thigh, squeezing then letting go.

Frank grinned to himself. He could get used to this. Leaving Gerard a mess like this.

Leaving him desperate.

* * *

 

"Sir!" Gerard exclaimed, running into the office, clutching onto his satchel, "I am so sorry that I'm late!"

Frank leaned back in his chair, his fingers tapping together.

"What's your excuse this time?" He asked, his face straight.

"W-Well, I... I was u-um..." Gerard hung his head in defeat.

He just wasn't sure if he could bear Frank's... Teasing. If you could even call it that.

But he couldn't tell Frank that, so he just muttered a 'sorry' and sat at his desk.

"Hold on, I've never been late before!" He frowned, looking at Frank.

"I know. Let's hope you never are again, hmm?" Frank replied.

Gerard simply sighed and began drawing, Frank continuing to watch him.

About forty-five minutes went by before another word was spoken.

"So, Gerard... You got a girlfriend? Boyfriend? None of the above? What's the deal?" Frank asked, hoping to be able to pry some information from Gerard.

"Um, no. No, sir, I don't." Gerard croaked, "What about you?"Gerard now facing Frank, his pen on the desk, he turned his full attention into the conversation.

"Nope." Frank quipped.

"Why not?" Gerard asked, urging the conversation further.

"No-one's... _Kinky_ enough." Frank pouted, pursing his lips and looking at Gerard, "You?"

"Um... Just never got round to it, I guess..." Gerard spoke, slightly surprised by Frank's words.

"You should." Was all Frank said before dismissing the conversation.

Gerard went back to drawing and, as always, Frank watched him.

* * *

 

"Ah, fuck!" Frank cried, clutching onto his head as he stumbled back to his desk.

He had smacked his head off of the wardrobe door, somehow. He doesn't remember how he'd managed to have the door hit the back of his skull as he was walking away. But he'd managed it, nonetheless.

Now he was feeling sick and dizzy and Gerard wasn't even there to help him. Gerard didn't come in for another twenty minutes, which was really unfortunate for Frank because just as he had reached his chair, he blacked out, slumping to the ground and falling unconscious.

* * *

 

"Mr Iero! Shit, are you okay?" Gerard exclaimed as he rushed over to Frank, throwing his satchel aside.

Frank didn't respond. He was unconscious. And fuck, if Gerard didn't wish he had took that health class in high school because he didn't even remember the recovery position.

Kicking Frank's chair away, he lay Frank flat on his back and tried to remember what he could.

"Uh..." Gerard gulped, becoming stressed as he knelt next to his boss, tilting the man's chin back to open his airway.

He reached over for Frank's left arm, which was furthest away from him as he brought it over to Frank's right cheek, holding it in place with his own left hand. Next, he reached his free hand over to the furthest of Frank's legs, lifting it up by the knee and pulled it over until Frank was on his side and Gerard could slip his left hand from under Frank's cheek.

Gerard reached into his back pocket for his phone, dialing 911. As the phone rang, he saw Frank stir, murmuring to himself as his eyelids flickered open.  
Gerard ended the pending call and put his phone back into his pocket, helping Frank to sit upright.

"Sir, are you okay? You had fainted before I came in. I did what I could to help but do you need an ambulance or anything?" Gerard rambled and Frank chuckled.

"I'm fine, I just hit my head." Frank insisted, "I swear, Gerard. I'm perfectly fine."

Gerard let out a sigh of relief, a hand over his heart. He stood up and held his hand out for Frank to take, pulling him onto his feet and sitting him in his chair.

"I was so worried." Gerard said, "I was like, 'oh my god, what's the recovery position'!"

Frank laughed and turned to put his elbows on his desk as Gerard went to his own.

"Thanks for helping me." Frank smiled.

"No problem." Gerard beamed.

They stared at eachother for a few seconds, both thinking the same thing.

_'I'm fucking in love with you.'_

As if they were going to actually say it. Confessing your feelings is for idiots! Fuck that!

Or at least that's what they thought.

Both returning to their own work, the two men sat in silence for the next two hours. Of course, Gerard was the one to break the silence.

"Sir?" He spoke, quite sheepishly.

"Yes, Gerard?" Frank replied.

"Y'know how yesterday... You said that I should try and find a boyfriend?"

Frank nodded, signalling for Gerard to continue.

"I... I don't think I can." Gerard said.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked.

"I just... I have difficulty... Fuck, how do I put this?" Gerard muttered.

Frank waited patiently for Gerard to find the words.

"No-one lets me bottom. And I don't get that because I'm feminine as fuck." Gerard admitted.

Frank frowned, confused.

"So... You don't like topping but no-one wants to top for you?"

"Yeah." Gerard confirmed, "It's like no-one's fucking man enough. I can't come without a dick in my ass so I can't get off by topping."

Frank's eyes widened. Gerard was being a lot more open than usual. It's almost like he was pissed off about it.

Clearing his throat, Frank said,

"So you can't jack off or anything?"

Gerard shook his head sadly.

"Fuck, when was the last time you came?" Frank asked, feeling sympathy for the man.

"About three weeks ago. I'm so frustrated with it, it's unbelievable." Gerard complained and Frank wondered to himself.

Would it be to forward if he offered to fuck Gerard just to help him get off? Probably. But he wanted to help Gerard and he was _not_ setting him up.

"W-What if I offered... To, uh... What if I said I'd fuck you? To help you get off, of course." Frank suggested.

Gerard's eyebrows raised as he sat back in his chair.

"Well, uh... If you think that it wouldn't ruin our friendship... Then... Nah, I can't. Thanks, though." He sighed.

He wanted his boss to fuck him. He really, really did. But it was too risky. He didn't want things to be awkward.

"No, it's fine. It was just a suggestion." Frank said, feeling a little bit sad.

But he was mostly happy. Because this meant that if Gerard was sexually frustrated, all Frank had to do was tease him until he broke. Until he was begging Frank to fuck him.

Frank loved his mind at times.

* * *

 

"Four weeks and six days." Gerard announced as he walked in, his hands wrapped tightly around his bag.

 _'And you're not fucking helping, you prick.'_ He thought to himself.

Frank had been teasing him ever since their conversation about how Gerard couldn't come. And he doesn't mean teasing as in making fun of him. He means touching his legs and speaking really close to his ear and getting changed in front of Gerard and rubbing his crotch before he'd put his jeans on.

Gerard was getting pissed off.

"Goddamn. You cannot catch a break." Frank spoke, hiding his lower body under the desk.

Gerard looked good today. More so than usual. His hair was messy and his sleeves were rolled up and Frank didn't know why but that was so hot.  
Maybe he was just getting turned on by everything about Gerard because he was already jerking off?

Right there. In the office.

As Gerard slouched in his chair, slamming his art supplies on the desk, he looked over to Frank. And he could've sworn he was dreaming because he could see Frank's shoulder moving quickly as the man gasped and bit his lip, acting as if Gerard wasn't even there.

The fucker was jerking off right there and he looked so fucking into it, staring at Gerard like he was a sex object.

Looks like Frank was the one who broke in the end.

"Mr Iero, are you-"

"Yes, I am." Frank snapped and tipped his head back, his jaw dropping open as several filthy, guttural moans escaped his throat.

Gerard just sat and whined to himself. He couldn't fucking do this anymore. He just couldn't.

Standing up, his cock hard in his jeans, Gerard walked over to Frank and climbed onto the desk, crawling over it until his face was inches away from Frank's.  
He looked down to see Frank's hand moving fast on his dick, which was way bigger than Gerard had expected. It was at least seven inches.

"Jesus, fuck. That's hot." Gerard muttered and looked back up, meeting Frank's eyes before closing his own and crashing his lips against Frank's.

Frank took his hand off of his dick and grabbed Gerard's hair, clutching it with both hands and pulling eagerly. He broke away to see Gerard's flustered face, which was so turned on it was unreal.

"What do you want me to do?" Frank asked, licking up Gerard's jaw.

"W-Want you to f-fuck me hard on the carpet." Gerard stammered and Frank literally shoved Gerard back and off of his desk, smirking as the man hit the floor, landing on his back.

"Pull your fuckin' pants off." Frank commanded and grabbed some lube from the drawer next to him.

Coating his fingers in the liquid, Frank looked over to Gerard who had slipped his shoes and jeans off, now in his boxers and a shirt.

"What a mess." Frank spat and stood up, walking round to kneel in between Gerard's legs.

He pulled the man's boxers off and tossed them aside, instantly shoving two fingers into Gerard, who cried out at the intrusion.

"Ah, fuck. Hurts!" He whined.

"Want me to stop?" Frank asked, thrusting his fingers into Gerard's hole.

"Fuck no!" Gerard yelled.

Frank could already tell that this was going to be violent. That this was going to hurt Gerard.

Wasting no time, he scissored his fingers inside Gerard before pulling out and ducking his head down, shuffling back so that he could lap at Gerard's entrance.

"Oh, god! Yes, fuck!" Gerard moaned as Frank held his thighs up for him.

After ensuring that Gerard was prepared, Frank pulled away and lined his cock up with Gerard's opening.

"Yeah..." He hissed as he pushed in, feeling Gerard clench around him.

"I'm tight, right? I'm tight around you?" Gerard asked and Frank nodded.

"Of course you are, baby." Frank assured and began moving his hips.

"Oh, Frank... Feels so good... I need more." Gerard demanded and Frank began pounding into him, feeling the carpet burning his knees.

"Fuck, get on all fours." Frank spoke and pulled out as Gerard got onto his hands and knees.

Frank didn't hesitate to grip Gerard's hips and push in, immediately beginning to slam into Gerard again. He reached one of his hands forward and grabbed onto Gerard's hair using it as a rein.

"So hot," Frank complimented, "So fucking sexy."

Gerard just moaned in response and tipped his head back, clenching his jaw together as he pushed back in time to Frank's thrusts. The man was hitting his prostate non-stop. He was the best Gerard had ever had. And Gerard had had a _lot_.

Trembling, Gerard's vision began to go hazy as Frank kept fucking him and he was starting to find it difficult to keep himself up, his hips swaying every so slightly to each side as he almost fell.

"Frank... Think 'm gonna..." He panted, "Gonna pass out..."

Within moments, Gerard had fell unconscious but he was still emitting small moans. Frank, who was holding Gerard up by the hips, continued to thrust, aware that Gerard had passed out.

"Fuckin' wake up!" He grunted, squeezing into Gerard's sides.

Gerard simply let out a loud moan in response and Frank pulled out, letting go of him and watching him drop to the ground, pushing him a little.

Once Gerard was on the ground, Frank lifted his leg and straddle the leg on the floor, pushing forward and pressing into Gerard again, letting Gerard's higher leg rest on his shoulder as he thrust into the man.

Leaning forward, Frank wrapped his hand around Gerard's cock, jacking it quickly. Close to his own orgasm, Frank's hips faltered and he focused on getting Gerard off for now, halting his thrusts and thumbing Gerard's tip.

Soon Gerard came on himself and the floor, still passed out. Unamused, Frank pulled out of him and stood up, walking round to stand over Gerard's head, aiming his cock down at Gerard's face.

With a loud groan, he came, spurting his jizz onto Gerard's lips and cheek.

"I'll let you wake up." He said and recomposed himself, returning to his desk, "Fucking _pathetic_."


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up, his head in agony and his lower half bare. Either the last few years were a dream and he was waking up at after a frat party, or Frank was still there. Still watching him.

His vision coming into focus, Gerard sat up and looked around, immediately meeting Frank's gaze.

"W-What the fuck? Why didn't you help me? You could've at least covered me up!" Gerard cried, feeling his head swim.

Frank sighed, standing up and approaching Gerard, kneeling next to him with a soft expression.

"You needed rest," He lied, flicking some of the crusted come off of Gerard's face, "I didn't want to bother you."

"Bullshit!" Gerard spat, pushing Frank back, landing him on his ass.

Frank looked over at Gerard, his nostrils flaring as he growled,

"You little fuckin-" He began, cutting himself off, "Sorry. I'm sorry."

He put a hand on Gerard's shoulder, stretching his fingers out to brush Gerard's cheek. Gerard, despite being angry at his boss, leaned into the touch and smiled.

"It's okay." He mumbled, turning his head to meet Frank's lips with his own.

The kiss was soft and tender, washing most of the bad emotions away.

"You want to stay at my house tonight, Gerard?" Frank offered, "I think it'd be nice to get to know you."

Gerard nodded, nuzzling his nose against Frank's and humming.

"Yeah, sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave a kudos and a comment! Also, share with the friends that won't think you're weird for it! xD

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
